Misunderstanding
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Was it a misunderstanding from the start? Maybe. How will you explain that it was, to a person that doesn't even listen? After the events of Episode 111, Astral returns to Astral World, and Eliphas thinks Yuma is the reason for Astral's injuries.


**Me: On Tumblr, It said that Astral was _helped _by Eliphas, who saw him injured. And while Astral was asleep and stuff, Eliphas blamed Yuma for Astral's current state.**

**Rinko: Kinda sad, we know. It was all a misunderstanding from the start, as it seems.**

**Me: DAMN YOU ZEXAL WRITERS. WHY MUST YOU BREAK MY HEART?!**

**Rinko: ...Anywho, This is a One-Shot of Astral returning to Astral World after the events of Episode 111.**

**Me: Not as sad as "Salty Tears", But it's worth a try.**

**Rinko: We don't own Zexal.**

**Me: Enjoy!~**

* * *

It wasn't easy to float around now. As much as Astral would _love_ to explore the Astral World, he couldn't. His eyelids felt heavy, it was getting hard to "breathe" (Whatever that is), and some sort of black slime dropped from the giant crack on Astral's chest.

It wasn't long enough before he fell on the ground.

"I have to get back to Yuma..." Astral mumbled. Yuma was his partner! His best friend! He would want to come back to Yuma, seeing how he was crying earlier.

But who wouldn't cry that way when that person's best friend just got stabbed, and died in front of you?

A figure approached Astral. He wasn't able to see his face, considering there were sand on his eyes. They were kinda itchy, so Astral wiped them off.

"Astral?" The figure asked. Astral rolled around so he was able to see this man's face. He had marks and gems like him!

"Who are you?" Astral asked. The figure sighed. _So he DID lose his_ memories. The figure thought.

"My name is Eliphas, The Will or "Representative" of the Astral World. I am also your creator." Eliphas explained. Why did Astral have a huge... crack in his chest? And his face looked like he was in pain.

"So... you're like My... family?" Astral asked. He heard Yuma say something about "family", and having a one family member is already one.

The only thing that popped into Astral's head was: "My Creator+ A Male= Father=Family".

Eliphas blinked. He didn't know what to say anyway. Astral was waiting for an answer.

"Kind of." He muttered. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the giant crack on Astral's chest. "What is that? Where and How did you get it?" Eliphas asked.

"This? Me and Yuma dueled someone, then, after we won, he stabbed Me..." Astral muttered. Eliphas froze.

_Yuma Tsukumo stabbed Astral?!_

"Astral, rest for now." He said, placing some sort of Astrite Crystal next to Astral. Astral nodded, and slowly, he began drifting off to sleep.

"So, This human stabbed Astral... And his father sent Astral to earth as well... What are these humans trying to do?!" Eliphas asked himself, angrily.

_No, you got it all wrong. Yuma didn't stab Me. Dark Mist did. _Astral said, in his head. He can hear what Eliphas was saying, although Astral couldn't open his eyes, or his mouth.

A woman then approached Eliphas, and Astral. More people were following her, in order to know what was going on.

"A-Astral? What-" Before she could start, Eliphas glared at her.

"Yuma Tsukumo stabbed him. I knew Chaos-filled trash were nothing, but a threat to Astral World." Eliphas said.

Ena was confused. From what she saw: Astral had amnesia when he met Yuma. Yuma protected him, more than once. In return, Astral helps him in dueling. Astral becomes a little more positive in life, and it's thanks to Yuma.

Astral was the most important thing to Yuma, so why would he stab him? It made no sense.

A misunderstanding, maybe?

* * *

**Me: I'll end it like that so I can write the next chapter of "Kingdom Bells."**

**Rinko: It already has 2000+ words, so I guess Ao is working hard.**

**Me: And to be honest, I never really got a deck in Yu-Gi-Oh. So My Mom gave Me 3 Decks, yesterday! :D**

**Rinko: And she picked Spellcaster, Harpies, and Mecha Phantom Beasts. Out of those 3, she picked the one with the spellcasters.**

**Me: I also got 2 "Number 11: Big Eye". :D**

**Rinko: So, this one-shot is ridiculously short, and that "Kingdom Bells" chapter is too long.**

**Me: Stop complaining, Rinko! You're a jerk!**

**FutureMe: And in the future, she still is.**

**Review if ya like! **


End file.
